Sedno sprawy
by kancchan
Summary: Makato wie doskonale, co zrobić, aby wysłać dobre samopoczucie Teppeia na wakacje.


Kiyoshi zazgrzytał zębami ze złości, ale konsekwentnie milczał, w akompaniamencie ciszy, która nastała wraz ze słowami „trzymam kciuki", odprowadzając wzrokiem swój personalny ból głowy. Mógł się założyć o wszystko, że twarz Makoto była w tym momencie wykrzywiona w grymasie specyficznego zadowolenia, doprowadzającego Teppeia do odruchów wymiotnych.

Zamrugał zdziwiony, gdy Hanamiya nie spodziewanie się zatrzymał, rzucając mu ukradkowe spojrzenie.

— Aaaach, byłbym zapomniał — powiedział, przybierając tak ironiczny ton głosy, że Teppei nie mógł nie zacisnąć dłoni w pięść, domyślając się, że za chwilę powie coś takiego, co wytrąci go z równowagi na dobre, wysyłając jego dystans do życia na wakacje. — Coś za szybko wróciłeś do formy — kontynuował Makoto, a Kiyoshi, interpretując jego słowa jak „powinieneś leżeć i umierać", zmarszczył czoło, karcąc się w myślach, że po raz pierwszy nie potrafi puścić mimo uszu słów koszykarza Kirisaki Daīchi. — Cóż, nie ukrywam, że to mnie trochę martwi — dokończyło po chwili, przeciągając leniwie sylaby jakby w ramach oryginalnego „do zobaczenia!", i chichocząc złośliwie, pomachał mu dłonią na pożegnanie, oddalając się niepośpiesznie tylko w sobie znanym kierunku.

Kiyoshiego aż krew zalała po tym wstępie „Diabła Wcielonego". Podszedł do niego, szybko pokonując dzielący ich dystans. Zmierzył go groźnym spojrzeniem, i wbijając w jego ramię boleśnie pięć placów, pchnął go na ścianę.

Hanamiya zaśmiał się obrzydliwie, oblizując spierzchnięte usta.

— Ja tu umierałem z tęsknoty, a ty tak mnie witasz — skarcił go, kręcąc z politowaniem głową i od niechcenie wyszarpał się z jego mocnego uścisku. — Ale czyżbym miał rację? — dodał, sugestywnie poruszając charakterystycznymi brwiami, które sprawiały, że wyglądał jak zbrodniarz i pedofil w jednym.

„Doskonały materiał na kryminalistę", skomentował Kiyoshi w myślach, i przypominając sobie swoją jedną z wielu rozmów z Hyuugą, wzdrygnął się na komentarz Makoto i parsknął, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że dał się wyprowadzić z równowagi komuś takiemu.

— Aż tak wiele radości sprawi ci kolejna przegrana? — zaciekawił się po chwili, zmuszając się do swojego typowego radosnego uśmiechu.

Hanamiya spiorunował go wzrokiem.

— Nie zrozum mnie źle, Kiyoshi — odezwał się dopiero po chwili. — Ale to ja zagarnę pierwsze miejsce, a tobie znów pozostanie gorzki sam porażki. Takie życie — wzruszył ramionami.

— Z ust mi to wyjąłeś — odparł Teppei, obserwując jak uśmiech na ustach Hanamiyi tylko się pogłębia. Nie podobała mu się ta wymiana zdań, brzmiała bardziej jak przekomarzanie się dzieciaków w piaskownicy, o to kto ma teraz dysponować grabkami, a kto łopatką.

— Czyżby? — zaciekawił się. — Moja w tym głowa, abyś już nigdy więcej nie mógł spudłować osobistego — zapewnił.

Kiyoshi z doświadczenia wiedział, że pomiędzy wszystkimi podkategoriami ludzkiego charakteru, Makoto tworzył całkowicie oddzielny, niezidentyfikowany byt. Było w nim coś takiego, co Teppeia doprowadzało skutecznie do szału za nim jeszcze zdążył otworzyć y usta. Lokalizował go bez najmniejszego trudu, bo od progu czuł smród zepsucia i rozkładu. A teraz, gdy nagle cały dystans do świata wyparował, pozostawiając po sobie świadomość, że źródło wszystkich kłopotów z odzyskaniem kondycji i staniem na własnych nogach, zawdzięczał osobie, która z perfidnym uśmiechem na ustach potrafiła w pierwszej sekundzie powiedzieć „spoczywaj w pokoju", w drugiej kłamać jak z nut, że kontuzja była wynikiem niedoświadczenia środkowego Seirin, a w trzeciej zaś mówić „twoje szczęście, że nie ucierpiałeś", sprawiała, że aż miał ochotę zaprzyjaźni twarz Hanamyi ze swoją pięścią.

— Pokaż mi lepiej na boisku, że twoja gra chodzi w parze z długim językiem — powiedział, stwierdzając, że nie ma najmniejszej ochoty zniżać się do poziomu niedojrzałego gówniarza, zaoferowanego rękoczynami. Przemoc zdecydowanie nie była w jego stylu.

— Nie żeby nie obchodziło mnie twoje zdanie, Kiyoshi, ale słyszałeś powiedzenie: „do trzech razy sztuka", prawda?

Teppei analizował jego słowa powoli, patrząc na niego spode łba. Przytaknął.

— Owszem, słyszałem.

— Wybacz, ale gołym okiem widać, że trzy porządne faule i będzie po tobie— zauważył bystrze Makoto.

„Przed tobą nic się nie ukryje", westchnęła siódemka Seirin z rezygnacją.

— Mam to potraktować jako szantaż? — zapytał groźnie Kiyoshi. Aby zając czymś ręce, poprawił torbę na ramieniu, bo aż go świerzbiło w dłoniach, aby zrobić lekką krzywdę Niekoronowanemu Królowi.

— Ależ skąd, gdzież bym śmiał — zaprzeczył energicznie Makoto, machając dłonią tak jakby odganiał muchę, która na potoczyła się pod jego nosem. Biedna musiałaby być tak mucha! — Nakreślam tylko _sedno sprawy_ — szepnął Kiyoshiemu w ucho, stając na palcach, aby mieć go w zasięgu. — Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, skoro bez żadnego trudu wysłałem do szpitala ciebie, czemu nie miałbym sprowadzić ci do towarzystwa twoich przyjaciół?

— Osz ty! — warknął agresywnie Kiyoshi, który zazwyczaj nie posługiwał się łaciną kuchenną i nie miał zamiaru jej praktykować, słysząc, że raz pożyczone „kurwa" od kogoś, przylega do człowieka już na całe życie i towarzyszy zawsze, gdy targają nim sprzeczne emocje.

Nie dając żadnej szansy Makoto na ewakuacje, złapał go za szyję i z całej siły przydusił do ściany.

— W takim razie zduszę to sedno sprawy już w zarodku — warknął, kalkulując, że Hanamiya, mimo podbramkowej sytuacji w jakiej się znalazł, wyglądał na zadowolonego obrotem wydarzeń.

— Nie mogę się doczekać. — Parsknął śmiechem, i aby nie ucierpiał jego wizerunek osoby umiejącej wykorzystać okazję, niecierpliwie złączył ich usta w chaotycznym pocałunku, zagryzając zęby na wargach Teppeia.

Kiyoshi natychmiast to przerwał, kręcąc głową z zrezygnowaniem.

— Hm… — zamyślił się Hanamiya nie na żarty, kompilując coś w myślach. — Myślałem, że będą lepiej smakować — podzielił się swoją refleksją na głos, oblizując z warg świeżą krew wielkiego środkowego.

— Zejdź mi z oczu za nim się nie rozmyślę — warknął, przez zaciśnięte zęby Teppei, rozluźniając uścisk.

— Nie żebym cię lubił, ale muszę przyznać, że dziś zyskałeś w moich oczach, Kiyoshi — zapewnił go i zaśmiał się cierpko. — Może będą potrzebne cztery faule, aby powiedzieć ci sajonara — mówił pod nosem na tyle głośno, aby Teppei mógł to rozszyfrować. — No nic, teraz mogę przynajmniej powiedzieć z pełnym przekonaniem, że jesteś szczery, aż do bólu — dodał, kładąc nacisk na to ostatnie słowo.

„Wariat", przemknęło Kiyoshiemu przez myśli, gdy Makoto odszedł ocierając się świadomie o jego ramię.

— Tylko mi nie mów, że ci się nie podobało — dorzucił jeszcze ostatnie trzy grosze. Ale Kiyoshi nie powiedział już nic.

Dobrze wiedział, że w tym zagraniu musiało być drugie dno, ale problem polegał na tym, że wcale nie chciał wiedzieć jakie.


End file.
